<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what love looks like by hyeongjunbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962049">what love looks like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongjunbe/pseuds/hyeongjunbe'>hyeongjunbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band), K-pop, X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confesssion, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, It's Soft, M/M, POV First Person, minisong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongjunbe/pseuds/hyeongjunbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what does love looks like they ask<br/>and I'm not sure how to answer the question<br/>except for the fact that I thought love<br/>looked so much like you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what love looks like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's actually my first work here, i apologize in advance if i make any grammatical errors but i love this pairing so much that i wanted to write about them!<br/>this is MINHEE's POV btw :p<br/>Here’s the songs that inspired the most to write: 2002 by Anne-Marie and 10,000 Hours by Dan&amp;Shay<br/>Enjoy! :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what does love looks like they ask<br/>
and I'm not sure how to answer the question<br/>
except for the fact that I thought love<br/>
looked so much like you.</p><p> that's when it hit me<br/>
and i realized how naive i had been all this time<br/>
seeing him is the highlight of my day<br/>
and whenever i feel down his smile could make my day<br/>

</p>
<p>what does love look like they ask once again<br/>
this time interrupting my thoughts midsentence<br/>
instead i take a piercing look at them<br/>
the way you look at someone<br/>
when you're about to hand it to them<br/>
lips pursed tightly preparing to launch into conversation<br/>
eyes digging deeply into theirs<br/>
searching for all the weak spots<br/>
they have hidden somewhere<br/>
still looking for it<br/>
of what love looks like</p><p>well i tell them<br/>
he is always there whenever i need it<br/>
sitting across from me<br/>
the one listening to all my worries<br/>
holding hands tightly<br/>
he is the word special and he wrapped me into it</p><p>how does that make you feel they interrupt<br/>
well i said<br/>
"there is no home like him"<br/>
i could be anything<br/>
in the world<br/>
but i wanted to be his<br/>
there is<br/>
nothing to worry about<br/>
the sun and her flowers are here.</p><p>i love his cheek as soft as bread<br/>
his bright smile which radiates love &amp; peace<br/>
the way he always speaks so nicely<br/>
his puppy looks<br/>
i love the sound of his voice<br/>
he is my favorite song which i want to listen endlessly </p><p>what does love look like<br/>
i finally have the answer<br/>
love can be like the ocean<br/>
there is no remedy to love but to love more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, pls be indulgent it’s my first work i will try to get better by times but i hope you liked it anyway!</p><p>Twt : @jjunie_wrld , feel free to reach me there :)<br/>Also, stream Flame on August 24th :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>